Faceless
by LightandDarknessUser
Summary: Attack on Titan set in modern/more futuristic day. After Mikasa and Armin learn Eren's secret, they are dragged into the Scout Regiment's covert operation inside the Titan Rumble Titan Fighting tournament to root out the mysterious Armored Titan attacking the arenas. MikasaxEren, LevixPetra, slight ErenxAnnie, OCxOC. Character death. Rated for gore and language.


**Warning: Despite some hints you may see in this story, I am **_**not**_** a girl. I just have two older sisters who like movies about unpopular highschool girls, and I felt the need to add a highschool anime aspect to this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

_**Scout Regiment Files #2: Titan Fighting**_

** Titan fighting was a sport invented very soon after the arrival of the Titans. Two different events were held: PvP and Wild. In PvP, two people put the Titan's they'd trained against each other and the surviving Titan won. In Wild, one person sends their Titan against a wild Titan that lumbers into the stadium, Abnormal or not. This event is the reason behind the stadiums being built into the walls blocking out the Titan territories. The 3-year reigning champion had been the Armored Titan, but recently a new fighter, the Serpentine Titan, had won via its lightning-fast reflexes and its hard scales. The government has legalized this sport, though putting us in charge of overseeing it, making sure that no people get hurt.**

** The year the Serpentine Titan won the Titanic Rumble, we found a wild fifteen-meter Titan that had an abnormally muscular build and seemed to harbor a personal vendetta against its own kind, ruthlessly killing every Titan in its territory in Colorado. We immediately captured the Titan in order to retake the closed off territory. Our main researcher, Hange, insisted on trying her newest formula for curing the Titans of their affliction and reverting them to humans, and we saw no need to stop her. The results were shocking.**

** Not only did the Titan, named Eren Yeager for his actions hunting every other Titan, return to human form, but he could change to Titan form through a self-inflicted injury and exit the form with a large consentration of willpower. This power could not be lost, so Chief Ervin Smith insisted that he join us. Further tests with the same serum failed, the Titans returning to human form only to die seconds later. It is unknown why Yeager survived.**

** After the Armored Titan's apparent defeat, other Titans that seemed to have the exact same features and abilities started attacking Titan fighting stadiums across the globe. It is unknown if these are the same Titan and it managed to somehow survive or if these are simply a coincidence, most likely the first.**

** -Darius Zackly, Global Titan Defense Force**

**Mikasa's POV**

I watched Eren from a distance, trying to stay out of sight. _Oh my god, what is wrong with me? He's really nice, just go up and talk to him!_ I had harbored a crush for one of Kyojin High's many dream boys, in this case Eren Yeager, ever since my friend, Armin Arlert, and I had transferred here. He was just so nice, so cute, and he was great at everything. Armin had made fast friends with him, and had offered to introduce us on multiple occasions, but I always chickened out. I sighed and decided to leave.

Then suddenly him and his group cheered. I turned and saw that the TV in the café they were at was showing Titan Rumble, the yearly Titan Fight Tournament that decided the world's champion. As I was also a fan of the sport, I went to the café and sat down close enough to see and hear the TV.

"Here's today's final Wild match-up!" the announcer shouted. "Let's see who comes through the gate next!" The gate slowly opened, and a four meter crawler shambled in. The next fighter, a guy named Brick, opened the gate to let his eight meter in. The eight ran to the four, grabbing it in its jaws and clamping down on its neck, instantly killing it. The crowd roared and the Titan retreated into its cage to be towed back to the waiting area. "That's all for tonight, everyone! See you tomorrow for- wait, what's that?" Whispers were picked up by the microphone. "Hold your horses, everyone! It seems that there's a fifteen meter Abnormal approaching the gate!" The gate opened and a fifteen meter walked in. White hair sagged down over its face and shoulders, concealing all facial features besides a glowing bluish-green eye that pierced the shadow. Its abnormality was obvious, as shown by its musclar build. "Now, who wants to face this beast?" After a few minutes, a familiar face stepped up to the balcony. "Looks like rising star Ricky Jameson wants to send in the Clawed Titan!" Eren and his friends cheered, obviously fans of this guy. The fourteen meter was released into the arena, grazing its claws against each other as it approached the wild Abnormal.

"That thing is fucked," Connie laughed.

Marco nodded. "Those claws can cut through anything. I give it five seconds."

The Clawed Titan ran at the other Titan, slashing at its neck to end the fight immediately. Instead, the opponent was suddenly gripping the clawed hand in its own, holding it tight. It went with the other claw; same result. A low rumble reverberated from the fifteen as it lifted Claw up by both arms and started smashing it into the ground over and over again. It then threw it up into the air and uppercutted it mid fall, knocking the head and weak spot clean off. The dead Titan fell to the ground and started to evaporate.

"Four..." Marco said faintly.

The café and the actual crowd had fallen silent from the brutality it had just witnessed. I, for one, was terrified. If those things can do that, then why are we relying on a bunch of walls to keep them away? Eren turned just then, seeming to check to see if I was OK. I was surprised, since that meant that he had noticed me come in. He stood up and walked over to my table, taking a seat. "That was bad, wasn't it?" he commented. Nervous, I simply nodded. "I would say that I haven't seen anything like that before, but I actually have." I perked up. "Back when they shot the matches before they aired them live, I was at one, and a Titan a lot like that one beat the shit out of another. It was a lot louder than that one, though, and after that it tried to break through the glass to get the people." He looked down at his folded hands, remembering it. "The Scouts forced it out, though, and the glass wasn't even scratched. That part of the night was cut. What was shocking was that it was the only wild Titan that came through all night, and the next day the Scouts told the press that that Titan had killed all the others. It was captured and the land started getting fixed up for humans. No one knows what they did with that Titan, though." His eyes were unfocused, as though he was reliving the whole thing.

"Eren?" I tried to wake him up from his trance.

He jolted. "Sorry." He looked at the clock. "It's really late. Do you maybe need a ride home?"

I looked at my watch. "I'm suppose to call my mom when I'm ready to be picked up, but I guess that would be faster. Besides, Armin won't wait forever. We're studying for finals."

He raised an eyebrow. "Armin's waiting in your room?" I got what he was implying amd cringed. "I'm just kidding. My car's parked close to the front. I just need to go tell the guys what's going on." He stood and walked over to his friends.

**Eren's POV**

"Sorry, guys, gotta bail. I just offered Mikasa a ride home."

Jean jolted; he had an obvious crush on her, but knew better than to threaten me. He was one of the few people who knew what I was. Connie, on the other hand, wasn't impressed. "Really? Mikasa, man? She's hot, don't get me wrong, but really anti-social." Both me and Jean glared at him.

I sighed. "I'm not trying to get her pants off, I'm just trying to be a good friend." I waved and went to lead her to my car. On the way there, I wondered why I had told her about that night. I didn't like to talk about it with anyone, but with her it just seemed to flow out naturally. Since I was on the subject, I wondered once again why I was so pissed that I killed all the others and went after the crowd. We reached the car and I opened the door for her. Before I got in, I looked back at the mall and saw Connie standing by the door, looking straight at me and giving me two thumbs-down. I gave him the finger and got in.

I pulled up in her driveway and smiled. "Here we are."

She smiled back, seeming less nervous than before. "How do you know where I live?"

"I've dropped Armin off here before when he needed a ride." She stepped out. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." I watched her walk away, suddenly wishing I had said something else, but I didn't know what.

**Mikasa's POV**

I greeted Mom, then went up to my room and collapsed on my bed. "You look happy." I looked over and saw Armin sitting at my desk, organizing our notes. "Did you talk to Eren?" I nodded. "Did he drive you home?" I nodded. "That was fast. Next thing you know you'll be making out in the janitor's closet."

"Shut up, Armin. You're here to study, not make fun of my love life." He sighed and tossed me a text book and we started quizzing each other.

A little while later my mom called up the stairs. "Mikasa, Armin, Eren's on the phone. He says it's an emergency." We went downstairs and Armin took the phone.

"Eren? What's going on?" He listened for a minute. "OK, I'll be there in a few." He hung up. "He needs a ride somewhere, and he didn't sound too good."

My heart started pounding. "I'm coming with."

Armin sighed. "Thought you'd say that. C'mon." We got in my mom's car and Armin drove us to Eren's apartment building. Apparently he lived alone.

We rushed to his appartment and found the door unlocked. He was curled up into a ball on the floor, writhing in pain. Monstrous snarls escaped hs lips as orange electricity raced over his body. His eyes glew bright green. "Eren!" We lifted him up and each put an arm over our shoulders. We carried him down to the car and he and I were put in the back seat, him laying down with his head on my lap. He groaned an address and Armin got there as fast as legally possible.

We pulled up to a lonely gas station. "Are you sure this is the place?" Armin asked. Eren groaned out what sounded like a yes, so we helped him out of the car and into the building.

The man at the register immediately recognized Eren. "Oh god!" he shouted, then pressed a button inder the counter. One of the freezers moved backwards into the wall and slid to the side, revealing a hidden stairway." Come on, hurry!" We rushed him down the stairs and into a room filled with different medical supplies. We lay him on a hospital bed and the man strapped him to it. He then went over to a counter and pulled out a box. He opened it, revealing a syringe and a few viles of glowing red liquid. He filled the syringe and stabbed it into Eren's arm, injecting the fluid onto him. The electricity vanished and the green glow faded from his eyes. "Thanks for bringing him here, you two. It looks like his condition is getting worse." He took a closer look at us. "Wait, why didn't Jean or Annie bring him?

Armin looked at Eren curiously. "I don't know why he asked us, but what's wrong with him?"

Eren woke up just then. "Sorry, Eld," he mumbled sleepily. "Jean's phone got stolen and Annie wouldn't pick up. They were the only others I could think of at the time."

Eld sighed. "Dammit, Eren." He turned to us. "You can't tell anyone what you saw tonight." He pulled out his wallet and showed us a Wings of Freedom badge. "That's an order." He helped Eren to his feet. "I'd appreciate it if you drove Eren home. He's usually pretty slow after that." We nodded and helped Eren back to the car.

We took him up to his apartment and lay him on his bed before leaving. "Man," Armin sighed when we got back in the car. "What just happened?"

I found that hard to even attempt to answer. "And would Annie and Jean know about it?" I thought over a few things I'd noticed, specifically surrounding those three. They had all been relatively new when Armin and I had transferred, with the two being Eren's only friends at the time. No one, not even the teachers, knew much about them, even the stuff that was suppose to be recorded. While Eren and Jean became popular quickly, Annie tried to fade into the backround. And any time anyone asked about where they were from, Annie and Jean would reluctantly answer, but Eren completely froze up, as though he couldn't answer the question but also couldn't lie.

I thought about the fact that Eld had been with the Scout Regiment, but then again they deal with nearly everything unnatural these days. Unable to come up with a conclusion or study once we got home, Armin left and I went to sleep, trying to make sense of everything that had happened.

**A sport about fighting Titans? How original is that? I'll admit I was playing Pokémon when I thought of this, but it is a good idea, isn't it? I'll get to the meaning behind the title soon, but until then try to think of some things it might mean. See you next time.**


End file.
